Una margarita para Susan
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Divergente". Este es un pequeño y humilde FanFiction creado por mi sobre como sucedió el romance entre Susan Black y Caleb Prior (con un poco de imaginación mía por supuesto) ¡Que la disfrutes!


Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Divergente".

Amor entre facciones: "Una margarita para Susan"

Una historia sobre el amor entre el erudito Caleb Prior y la abnegada Susan Black

Escritora: Jeannine Matweus

*Nota: los personajes son de Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que invente*

Caleb

Todo comenzó unos años atrás, el día del cumpleaños de Susan. Tenía 13 años y esa era la edad que cumplía ella también. Las otras facciones claro que celebran los cumpleaños, pero nosotros los abnegados, no (sería un exceso de indulgencia). Ya llevaba tiempo sintiendo más cariño por ella del que se siente solamente hacia una amiga y aunque en el instituto era normal ver a jóvenes de nuestra edad tomados de la mano, nosotros nunca ni siquiera lo pensaríamos. Sería una falta de respeto hacerlo sin estar casados. Es por eso que recuerdo tan bien ese día, en el que tal vez por un instante me comporte como un osado y le regale una flor. Era una margarita pequeña y frágil que había crecido frente a mi casa, pero que me hizo pensar en ella. Su pelo recogido en un tan suave moño, esa risa tan discreta, su sonrisa tan bella... Lleve a Susan hasta la parte de atrás de la casa de los Eaton (un lugar tan silencioso como cualquier otro, pero Marcus llegaba poco después de mi padre y Tobías... Era alguien raro, pero aunque llegara a vernos seguro que no nos acusaría). Y simplemente le dije feliz cumpleaños, ella sonrió enternecida por mi acto, pero una expresión en su rostro me hizo notar que ella también sabia que estábamos haciendo algo incorrecto, así que simplemente tome momentáneamente su mano derecha (cálida y frágil) y puse la margarita en ella; para después salir corriendo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Susan

Desde aquel día, en que Caleb me regaló una flor, me alegré de saber que mi amigo sentía lo mismo por mi que yo por el. Y a veces, en mis más egoístas y románticos pensamientos, nos imaginaba tomados de la mano. En los años que pasaron me sentía feliz de tenerlo a mi lado... Un joven tan caballeroso, abnegado, guapo. Luego me reprendía mentalmente por pensar así, pero a veces me sentaba bien ser egoísta por un segundo.

El día de nuestras pruebas de aptitud yo vestía con mi sencillo uniforme gris, mi discreta y larga falda y mi blusa larga y holgada, y sentía nervios por saber que me diría mi prueba: ¿abnegación, osadía, cordialidad, verdad o erudición? Hasta que un abnegado recitó el nombre de las siguientes personas a ser sometidas a la prueba: - de abnegación: Susan Black y Beatrice Prior.

Hice la prueba lo mejor que pude y el veraz que me la aplicaba dijo que mi resultado era un perfecto abnegación. Cuando regreso a la mesa en que están sentados los jóvenes de mi facción, me doy cuenta de que Beatrice no ha regresado y solo me queda desear que este bien.

Caleb

Mi hermana está esperándonos a la puerta de la casa en cuanto llegamos, y me preocupa pensar que le haya pasado algo. Hoy el padre de Susan llegará tarde del trabajo así que la invito a esperar en mi casa, (mi hermana y su hermano intercambian una miradita que me molesta bastante, pero tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar).

Después de cenar, (y admirar el entrometido comportamiento de Beatrice en la mesa), mi hermana y yo nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones y, como si le diera un consejo a Beatrice, expreso en voz alta que debemos pensar en nuestro futuro a partir de mañana. El resultado de mi prueba me ha hecho pensar mucho, "Caleb Prior, el Erudito" se oye bien... Pero recuerdo la canción que cantaban los niños veraces cuando nadie los oía «erudición, la más fría de todas, el saber tiene su precio» ¿Podrá ser un justo precio olvidarme del amor que siento por Susan?

Susan

Soy de las ultimas personas en tomar la decisión más importante de toda su vida, en la ceremonia de elección, decido regresar a abnegación, cosa que no hicieron ni Robert, ni Beatrice, ni Caleb... Caleb repito su nombre mentalmente mientras las lágrimas buscan abrirse paso a través de mis ojos. No seré egoísta, le deseo lo mejor... -Te extrañare mucho Caleb- susurro en el instante que voltea su mirada hacia la que antes era su facción, y una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Caleb

Cuando vamos caminando por la que será mi nueva facción, siento una gran emoción al pensar que, con un poco de esfuerzo podré vivir féliz aquí. Pero mi alegría se transforma en la más profunda decepción al ver una margarita, aquella flor que le regalé a Susan en su decimotercer cumpleaños, y esa noche cuando las lágrimas descienden por mi rostro, Susan es tal vez el nombre por el que mas debo llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

*Tiempo después*

Caleb

En cuanto me enteré que erudición planeaba atacar abnegación, decidí salir de ahí lo más pronto posible... Toda esa gente que fueron mis vecinos, amigos, en peligro. Lo único que Jeanine Matthews me dijo antes de dejarme salir fue:

\- Tal vez hoy pienses que hacemos algo incorrecto Prior, pero con el tiempo entenderás que todos nuestros actos están perfectamente justificados.

¿Acaso tiene justificación atacar a toda una facción? Tris tenía razón, debí haberle creído, era mi hermana. ES mi hermana. Voy lo más rápido que puedo hasta la sede de abnegación pero se que soy muy lento para llegar corriendo; oigo la bocina de un tren a mis espaldas, es mi única alternativa... Si los osados pueden, yo también puedo. Salto con tan poca gracia como conocimiento tengo de esto, pero aterrizo bien, y es mayor el dolor que siento en el alma al que siento en el moreton de mi rodilla.

No puedo saber donde esta Susan, y los osados ya están atacando; tengo que encontrar a mi amiga, mis padres y a quien pueda ayudar.

Veo a una persona arrodillada en el suelo, de rodillas, sollozando ante el osado que pone el cañón de su pistola en la frente de una joven vestida de gris, bella como un amanecer y dueña de mi corazón. Pensé que no la volvería a ver, y que lastima que deba ser en esta situación. -Piensa Caleb, eras un erudito; piensa - «sin duda ese osado es más fuerte que yo pero no deja de ser un joven, no deja de ser del sexo masculino». Un día en el instituto un niño de verdad «Piter» creo que se llamaba, me hizo lo que estoy a punto de hacerle al osado y no pude moverme en una hora.

Sin pensarlo más, me acerco y le doy una patada en la entrepierna al osado lo más fuerte que me permite el pantalón de vestir que estoy usando. El arma no dispara, pero golpea a aquella a quien deseaba proteger, así que la levanto del suelo, la tomo cuidadosamente en mis brazos, y trato de alejarla de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño, sin importarme perder la vida por ella, por Susan, yo la amo, no se como no me di cuenta antes, seré una mala persona, seré terriblemente egoísta, pero la amo...

Un poquito de tiempo después...

-Caleb, cariño despierta- dice una mujer de 28 años, mientras acaricia con ternura su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo.

-¿Oh? okdjsskdsi- dice su somnoliento y apuesto esposo.

\- La pequeña Beatrice quiere que veas la flor que dibujó para ti- repite Susan

-Mira papi es una margarita- explica una dulce niña de 5 años

Caleb Prior, un hombre hecho y derecho despertaba de una frecuente pesadilla, después de estar dormido en el sillón de la sala de estar.

\- ¡Oh es muy bonita hija!- respondió cariñosamente el hombre, mirando sonriente a su hija, mientras su mujer iba a atender el timbre de la puerta principal.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Tobías!- dijo Susan.

\- ¡Tío Toby!- dijo la pequeña Beatrice a la vez que corría a abrazar a su tío favorito, mientras este dejaba un sobre en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Hola pequeña Tris - dijo Tobías mientras cargaba a su ahijada

\- Así es que estas son las fotografías del ultrasonido que envió Cara ¿verdad? - preguntó Susan mientras abría el sobre, emocionada por saber el sexo de los dos bebés que en ese momento cargaba en su vientre

\- Si, me pidió que se las entregara aprovechando que vendría a visitarlos- respondió Tobías.- Christina esta emocionadisima por el doble BabyShower, aunque por ahí dicen que ella y Robert también van por la segunda vuelta como cierta pareja que conozco...-

\- ¡OH Caleb mira esto por favor! - decía una conmocionada Susan con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Son niño y niña!- dijo mientras su marido corría a abrazarla, mientras ambos acariciaban el vientre donde entonces dormían los bebés de la pareja.

-¿¡Podemos ir con la tía Christina?! - dijo la consentida de la casa

\- Claro, hoy iban a ir a pasear al pequeño Will en el parque- respondió Caleb.

Después de tanto tiempo que terminaron las facciones, me alegra que así haya sido. Sin ese final, no hubiera podido casarme con quien hubiera terminado en abnegación; aunque eso haya significado también el fin de la vida de mi hermana...

\- ¿Ya tienen nombre para los dos bebés? - preguntó Tobías.

\- Si, los nombres serán Natalie y si lo permites, Tobías. - respondió Susan

\- Claro no tengo inconveniente alguno- dijo el "tío" sonriendo.

A veces, cuando miro a mi pequeña hija, pienso que tiene un gran parecido con quien hubiera sido su tía. El color de su cabello podrá decirse que es del color de su madre, pero a veces todavía veo a mi hermana pequeña en ella. Todos los días, pienso que es mi culpa que mi hermana no viva para disfrutar lo que disfruto yo... Pero Robert, a pesar de no ser un "cordial" siempre sabe qué decir. También Cara me dice que no debo culparme por lo ocurrido, pero a veces «las cosas suceden por una razón » es lo que me diría si le expresara mis pensamientos «el destino no quiso que Tris estuviera aquí, pero si estuviera, viviría con alegría y no le gustaría que te culparas» eso es lo que diría Robert.

Así pues, salio la familia de su casa, feliz de disfrutar del bello atardecer. Y, la bella mujer embarazada, con una margarita colocada con cuidado en su cabello.

Este fue mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado. ^_^


End file.
